


For the Boids

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Elements, lots of silliness in a small package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers something new about Harold....</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Boids

Notes: A short writing challenge for myself to try and see if my muse is back. Just a bit of cracky weirdness for your Halloween enjoyment.

**flyflyflyflyflyflyflyflyflyfly**

 

_It explained a lot…._ thought John. _The lack of appetite, the tendency to sleep in short bursts and the quick, jumpy movements. I shouldn’t be surprised but,_

The op snuck another glance at the pile of empty clothing lying on the floor by Finch’s workstation. An impatient tapping drew his gaze to the computer and its owner.

“You okay there Harold?”

A beady eye glared balefully at Reese, disdain clearly visible in its pale depths.

“I can get you some seed, or something…..”

_“hrrrrh-hrrrrh-hrrrrh!”_

The pigeon’s melodious coo still managed an edge of irritation. John would have been intimidated if Harold’s were form hadn’t been so adorably cute.

He held up his hands in placation. “All right….sorry Finch. We’ll talk later, right now I’ll stay with you until the moon wanes.”

Reese grinned, mischief taking control of him. “In the meantime, if you need anything-“ he drawled in his best Bogey voice “just whistle.”

Harold waited until the other man disappeared into the bathroom before leaving a token of his disapproval in John’s ‘Plan B’ bag.

**flyflyflyflyflyflyflyflyflyfly**


End file.
